Right Where I Want To Be
by shehadastory
Summary: Clare had to bail on her re-first date with Eli, now it's her chance to make it up to him. Rated M to be safe. R


** Authors Note:**

**I do not own Degrassi. This is rated M to be safe but it's more sweet than smutty. I had a few people request a date night or a take on Eli and Clare's re-first date on tumblr so here it is. **

**Clare's POV**

"Mmm, Eli that feels nice." I cocked my head to the side giving him better access. Eli was working his soft lips and smooth tongue along the left side of my neck. He ran his fingers through my hair making everything else around us fade away. He opened his mouth, sucking hard and pulling another light moan from my lips. God he was good at this. His touch was the only thing on my mind. His left hand was gripping my lower back pulling me closer to his warm body. His right hand grazed my cheek. Long fingers drifted down my jaw, moving under my chin and then back up to slowly caress my bottom lip.

I don't know what came over me; I opened my mouth slowly licking his thumb. He removed his head from my neck and looked at me quizzically. My tongue swirled around it again and I moved my head forward to suck on it lightly. His mouth fell open and I smirked a little knowing I surprised him with my actions. He closed his eyes letting a "Beep, beep, beep!" fall from his bow shaped lips.

Wait what? My eyes felt heavy as I opened them, looking at my surroundings. I was in my bed alone and my alarm was going off. My hand searched for the off switch and as I pressed it making the room fall silent. I turned onto my back and exhaled. My eyes closed again aiding in my effort to grasp onto the images that were floating in my mind. That was a great dream. Why did my alarm have to go off? It was just getting interesting.

My eyes shot open remembering what today was. It was Saturday and I had a plan. I was finally going to make up that re-first date with Eli I had bailed on. I had prepped for it all week, getting all the necessary items. Now all I needed was to text Eli and make sure he didn't have any other plans tonight. I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and unlocked the screen. There was a new text from Eli?

_So I am guessing you fell asleep in between texts? I should get to bed too. Sweet dreams. xo –Eli_

We had texted a bit last night and I must have fallen asleep instead of replying to his text. If only he knew just how sweet my dream had been. My fingers moved quickly, typing in my response.

_Yes I fell asleep, I'm sorry I didn't say goodnight but I will make it up to you. Pencil me into your schedule tonight. Come to my house around 7? And my dreams were definitely sweet ;) –Clare_

I sat up stretching a little and turned my body, letting my feet hang off the bed. Jumping off I headed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. After I finished up I walked back into my room noticing my phone flashing, indicating that I had a new text.

_I don't mind getting woken up by texts if they are from my beautiful girlfriend. I will definitely do that! What exactly are we going to do and was I a part of this dream? –Eli_

My lips turned up into a goofy grin. I really loved the fact that I could call myself Eli's girlfriend again. From a distance I had seen the positive effects of him finally getting the help he needed. And when he came and helped with the paper I got to see an even better version of the guy I fell for. I was kidding myself if I thought I could keep my feelings for him dormant. He seemed so much more at peace and the light is his green eyes shined brightly. I had missed him for a long time even if I tried to tell myself I didn't. Now that we were together again, making up for all our lost time was a huge priority of mine. I texted him back.

_When did you get so sweet? Just be ready for an eventful night and wear good walking shoes. And maybe you were… -Clare_

I grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom. I turned on the shower letting it warm up as I stripped my clothes off. The water felt hot as I stepped in letting it run over my body. I washed my hair with some coconut shampoo, put some conditioner on the ends and washed my body. My legs felt a little prickly so I gave them a quick shave before rinsing my hair and turning off the water. I dried myself thoroughly and stepped out of the shower. My hair was dipping down my back so I grabbed another towel, wrapping it around my head. I walked back into my room and grabbed my phone taking a seat at my desk.

_I have always been sweet and witty and charming Edwards ;). I am putting my trust in you. And it's a statistical fact that when girls say maybe in texts they actually mean yes. –Eli_

My eyes rolled as I typed my reply.

_ I should refrain from complimenting you. Can't wait to see you later! I need to get dressed and yes I am ignoring your statistical facts crap :) –Clare_

I set my phone down hearing it beep almost instantly.

_Does that mean you are texting me naked? I'll see you tonight. –Eli_

My head shook letting my towel fall onto the floor. I wasn't about to answer his question. I ran a comb through my damp locks and smiled, I was really looking forward to tonight. I let my hair air dry as I went through my long list of chores my mom had left me. At least being busy would help seven o'clock get here faster.

It was 6:30 and I was putting the finishing touches on make-up. Just some lip gloss and a thicker layer of mascara than I normally wore. I pressed my lips together smacking them. My hair was curled as usual and I pulled a small amount back pinning it with a sparkly barrette.

The floral dress I was wearing buttoned up and had a collar. I left the top two buttons open allowing a bit of cleavage to show. I pulled on a rust colored cardigan a wrapped a thin belt around my waste on top of it. My feet slid into my favorite flats and grabbed my purse and phone. I headed down stairs toward my large bag that sat on the counter, double checking that I had everything. My phone vibrated and I looked to see that Eli was calling.

"Hey Eli," I said into the receiver.

"If you are ready come outside I have a little surprise of my own," he said mischievously.

"Alright give me one minute," I giggled, ending the call.

I grabbed everything off the counter and rushed to the door after scooping up my jacket. My eyes widened with delight. Eli was sitting in the driver's side of his dad's car with a confident smirk plastered on his beautiful face.

"We get to drive!" I shrieked, making my way to the passenger side.

"So I guess you like my surprise," he stated leaning in for a small kiss. "You are positively breathtaking Clare," he smiled, shamelessly looking me up and down.

"Thank you," I said feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. "You look rather handsome yourself," I said scanning him. He was wearing a gray button up with casual black blazer over top. Seeing that he was wearing his dark skinny jeans made me bite my lip. I always loved how his butt looked in that particular pair. His hair lay lazily in his eyes that were practically sparkling.

"So where are we headed?" he asked quirking and eyebrow and shifting into reverse.  
"Just head right and I will tell you when and where you need to turn," I said cockily.

"Alright Edwards, whatever you say."

We pulled out into the road and headed for our secret destination. After a few miles of driving I told Eli to pull over. He eyed me suspiciously before complying. We were surrounded by a bunch of old dilapidated buildings in a deserted part of town.

"Planning on killing me?" He smiled letting me know he was just playing.

"Just follow me," I said before grabbing my large bag and purse.

I sauntered over to him grabbing his hand, pulling him along toward the abandoned buildings. We stopped in front of a large brick wall and I set my bag down.

"What exactly are we doing here Clare?" he asked.

I reached into my bag pulling out two cans of spray paint. I passed one to him and began shaking my own. His face scrunched up in confusion.

"I thought a little youthful rebellion would be a good start to our re-first date. You know for old times sake." I smiled shaking my can a bit more. His mouth tilted down as he thought about my proposal.

"How very illegal of you Saint Clare, defacing public property," he stated smiling.

"Hey there is already a ton of graffiti around here I just thought it would be fun to mark some territory," I said giving him my best smile.

"How can I say no to illegal shenanigans and that smile?" He laughed making me grin even wider.

I pulled off the cap and started spraying bright pink paint against the brick. I filled in the center of a large heart and stepped back admiring my work.

"Pretty good, are you sure this is your first time Clare?" Eli asked before he stepped forward aiming the nozzle at the wall. "I think we need to make it a little more original though." He sprayed black paint into the center of the heart creating an "E" a plus sign and a "C". I smiled at his sweet gesture. We made a few more abstract lines on the wall. Eli ran one more long line down the wall making me chase after him. As I got closer to him he turned around quickly, making me run into his chest and drop my can. I heard it clank on the ground but was too lost in Eli's gaze to bother picking it up. He leaned down kissing me slowly. He dropped his can as well, wrapping his arms around my lower back. His tongue slicked across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth letting him toy with my own as I breathed him in. Our kiss was interrupted by a bright light.

"Hey what are you kids doing here, this is private property!" a man shouted shining a flashlight in our face.

Eli scooped up the cans as I grabbed my bags quickly as we jetted off for the car. The tires screeched as we sped off down the road. Our heavy breathing turned to laughter when we were in the clear.

"That was a close one!" I exhaled catching my breath. Eli laughed some more before speaking.

"I don't know if illegal shenanigans are our strong suit. Good thing he was slow or our date could have ended with us in jail," he smirked. I slapped him playfully relaxing into my seat.

"So where to next?" he happily asked.

"I think it's time for a little dessert," I winked. "Turn left at the next light. He smiled following my directions. "Now we stay on this road for a while until you see a park on the right."

"Sounds like a plan," he said focusing on the road.

We pulled into a small parking lot. Eli turned off the car and we got out. I grabbed my large bag once more but left my purse making sure Eli locked the doors. We headed towards a few picnic tables in a grassy area. I set my bag down pulling out a table cloth and throwing it across the table. A large vanilla candle was placed on the table along with a big tupper wear case. I motioned for Eli to sit down. His eyes widened with delight as the cheesecake I made came into view. I pulled two forks from the bag and a lighter. The wick lit quickly and the light highlighted Eli's dark features. He looked at me with an admiring smile.

"Is that your homemade cheesecake?" He asked licking his lips.

"Mmhmmm," was all I said before grabbing a forkful and placing it in my mouth. I had to admit it was really good. Eli began eating as well and we shared a comfortable silence while we enjoyed the confection. I took one last bite before setting my fork down and licking my lips clean. Eli looked up at me. A grin pulled at his lips and he came over to my side of the table.

"You've got a little left," he said while he leaned in, licking the sweet remains off the corner of my mouth. He didn't pull back though. He kissed the same spot and then kissed my mouth. I laced my fingers in his hair deepening the kiss. My teeth bit down on his bottom lip and I massaged my tongue against his. He tasted so sweet and his tongue moved expertly. It was hard to control my breathing as he took control of the kiss. He tilted his head to the side and explored my mouth with his tongue making me a little dizzy. I pulled away slowly keeping my eyes closed.

"We have one more thing to do before we can continue," I said slowly, opening my eyes to a smirk clad Eli.

"As long as you set aside a good amount of time for us to finish this later, I am down for anything."

I shook my head at him and turned, blowing out the candle. He helped me gather up everything and we headed back to the car hand in hand. I set my bag in the back and settled into my seat, clicking my seatbelt on. We pulled out and began driving once more. Eli reached over placing his hand on my thigh, giving it a small squeeze.

"Where to now m'lady?" he asked with a ridiculous accent.

I placed my hand on top of his and answered.

"Head towards the mall."

We walked into the crowded mall and I pulled Eli in the direction of the food court.

"How am I going to be allowed to kiss you all I want with all these people around?" he chuckled.

"Oh there will be plenty of time for that after we leave the mall. This is a quick stop," I said sweetly.

I stopped us abruptly in front of a photo booth. Eli gave me a look.

"Photo booth pictures; is this the cliché part of the date?" Eli asked feigning annoyance.

"Exactly!" was all I said before pushing him inside.

Eli made a goofy face for the first picture and then kissed my cheek in another. We made model poses and normal smiles. Our last pictures were just us laughing because Eli had to mimic my duck face pose. We took two different sets of pictures so we would both be able to take a strip home. Before we emerged from the booth Eli pulled me to him for a chaste kiss making me melt a little. I was ready to get out of here and have Eli all to myself again.

We practically ran to the car, pealing out of the parking lot. I felt a little hot from running so I rolled down the window letting the cool night air fan my face. Tonight had been even better than I expected and it still wasn't over.

"Your place or mine?" Eli asked slightly kidding.

"Well if it's alright I was hoping we could go to yours," I said seriously. Eli shifted his gaze toward me giving me a surprised smile.

"It's no problem at all," he said turning his attention back to the road and heading in the direction of his house.

Eli pulled into his driveway and turned off the engine. He got out of the car and I reached for my stuff, getting out as well closing the door behind me. I hurried around the car catching up to him grabbing a hold of his hand. He laced his hand in mine and we walked into his home. It was around 10:00 o'clock and as I looked into the living room I could see his parents asleep on the couch with the credits rolling from a movie. Eli put his finger over his mouth motioning for me to be quiet so we could sneak up stairs.

His room was dark as we entered it. Eli walked through the room and turned on the lamp near his bed. I looked around awkwardly not being sure of what to do next. Eli made his way back over to me reaching out to take hold of my things. He placed them on his desk chair then turned around facing me.

His body was on mine in a flash and I let my hands tangle in his locks as he gripped my hips. Our lips were smashing against one anothers fast and forcibly making my knees weak.

A light moan erupted from my throat before I could stop it. Eli smiled against my lips and pushed me in the direction of his bed. I felt like we were kissing madly, trying to get more and more of each other. I pulled away gasping for air when I hit the bed. Eli moved his lips to my neck quickly and I couldn't help but get a sense of déjà vu. Our limbs were tangled and I was whimpering from Eli's kisses. He licked the shell of my ear and breathed hotly making me squirm in pleasure. His lips moved back down and began sucking on my neck yet again.

"Mmm, Eli that feels nice," I moaned loudly. I could feel him smirk against my heated skin but he sucked a bit more leaving a mark for sure. His hands roamed down to my waist and he undid my belt, letting it fall beneath us on the bed. He leaned back pulling his jacket off. Ever since our rekindling our kisses hand been more heated. It felt like we were making up for lost time. I shrugged off my cardigan and grabbed his collar. My grip tightened and I pulled him down to me kissing his lips sensually. Our lips parted and our tongues tangled once again. My legs opened instinctively giving Eli space to go between them.

My heart pounded against my chest from the lack of air and my mind seemed to be spiraling into a sea of pure bliss. I felt Eli's hardened member against my core and it took everything I had to pull away.

"We should slow down a little," I said meekly. "I mean I want so badly to continue but we just got back together and I don't want to rush things." I looked at him with pleading eyes and all I saw looking back at me was admiration.

"I'm glad you have enough will power for the two of us Edwards," he chuckled moving out from between my legs and lying next to me. He pulled me into his chest. I breathed in his scent and relaxed burying my face into him.

"So I may have one more thing in my bag," I said my voice muffled within his frame.

"Oh really and what is that?" Eli asked loosening his hold on me a bit.

I pressed my hands to his chest and pushed myself back.

"I told my mom I was going to be at Alli's tonight." I looked at him through my lashes, chewing on my lip.

"You want to stay over?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Y-yes, I mean if you want me to?"

His mouth turned up into a smile as he leaned down giving me a sweet kiss.

"Illegal shenanigans, dessert in the park, cliché photo booth pictures and a sleep over. Big night!" he said smiling wide. "Having you sleep in my arms is the only way I would want this night to end." He kissed me chastely and jumped off the bed.

"I am going to get changed in the bathroom, why don't you get changed in here?" he suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," I smiled.

He grabbed some clothes from his dresser and left. I walked over to my things on his desk chair and fished out my pajamas. I slipped on my loose fitting pants and tank top and hopped into his bed. There was a knock on the door and I snuggled into the covers letting Eli know it was okay to come in.

"Oh what, under the covers already? I wanted to see you in your pajamas; I'll admit that has been a fantasy of mine," he feigned sadness.

I pulled the covers down exposing my body. Eli smiled triumphantly before hopping onto the bed and attacking my neck with kisses. I giggled from the ticklish feeling and pushed him away gently. My eyes met with his and I couldn't help but sigh, this was exactly where I wanted to be.

"You make me so happy Eli, I hope you know that," I said smoothly, my gaze staying on him.

He smiled. "You make me happier than I could ever say Clare." He reached for the lamp turning it off. He pulled the covers over us and snuggled behind me. His hand gripped my hip bone and pulled me closer.

"Goodnight Clare," He said into the back of my head nuzzling his face in my curls.

"Goodnight Eli," I whispered.

The room became quiet as our breathing slowed. Right before I felt sleep take over Eli spoke once more.

"So do I get to hear about this sweet dream of yours?" he said lowly.

I laughed a little. "Maybe someday," was all I said before molding my body to his and drifting to sleep.


End file.
